Best To Be Safe Than Soy!
Previous episode: Blinded By The Shiinotic! Transcript Ichiga: I just bought these cookies, want some? Everybody: Sure. Elizabeth completely forgets to read the ingredients and offers one to Rotom. Rotom happily munches on the cookie, unaware that it contains soy. Elizabeth suddenly remembers and looks at the package. Froslass: Uh, Rotom. It has the words "SOYBEAN OIL" on the ingredients list. Elizabeth: Rotom, spit that out right now. Rotom: Huh? Emboar: That's soybean oil. Rotom gasps. Elizabeth: Oh no Rotom just ate soy Ichiga: Is its allergy severe? Elizabeth: No. Rotom: I want to barf! Elizabeth: Obviously, so you can get that cookie out. Emboar: What do we do now? Leavanny: We can't just get it out. Manaphy: You're going to have an allergic reaction. Then it started to itch. Rotom: Help me I'm starting to itch. Elizabeth: Oh no. Gordon: We need help. Ichiga: Maybe the Pokémon center. Elizabeth: Let's go to the Pokémon Center. Leavanny: Yeah! Elizabeth: Nurse Joy my Rotom's allergic to soy and it accidentally ate some. Leavanny: Rotom wont leave her unless it's with her. Nurse Joy: Let's go to the treatment room, this way please. The three of them go to the treatment room and the red needle sign lights up Elizabeth: Next time I'll remember not to feed you ANYTHING without checking the ingredients. Nurse Joy: You didn't know, that's all. Elizabeth: It'll be alright I'm here. She was sitting in a chair by its bed as they treated it Nurse Joy's Chansey: Why did you even let this happen? Elizabeth: I gave it a cookie and forgot to read the ingredients Chansey: Oh. Another Chansey: We'll also have to give you these pills when we're done Leavanny put a leaf clothing on Rotom to ease the pain. Rotom: Its strange having a leaf clothing on ya. Nurse Joy: We're almost finished. Elizabeth: It's ok, it's ok.. Ichiga: Leavanny is good with the nursing. Nurse Joy: I have this emergency medicine for you for if this happens again. When it runs out just go to any Joy, got it? Elizabeth: Got it. Rotom woke up. Elizabeth: You're ok now. Leavanny: I helped you recover faster. Elizabeth: And I have this medicine for if you accidentally eat soy again. We're finished now. Rotom: I'M HUNGRY!!! Nurse Joy: Now just remember to READ THE FREAKING INGREDIENTS. Rotom: So no package, no eating? Elizabeth: Yep, sorry. Leavanny: That's how it is. Rotom pouted since that meant no cookies. Leavanny: As long it doesn't have soy. Elizabeth: Cookies without soy are hard to find so sorry. Manaphy: There's no cookies in the ocean though. Gardevoir: I did see some called soy free cookies but they sell out too fast. Phione: Vegemite? Everybody: Yuck Froslass: That sounds gross. Rotom: Once upon a time there was a Rotom whose best friend was a soybean, until its Trainer dragged it away and said "you can't see it." Elizabeth: You are not hanging out with a sentient soybean, ever. Dunsparce: And thats an understatement. Rotom: Does that mean I live in the land down under? (laughing hysterically) Elizabeth: No. Rotom: The land down over? Elizabeth: No... Rotom: The land down sideways? Leavanny: No. Rotom: The land down diagonal? Froslass: You were making it up, weren't you? Rotom: Yes. Elizabeth: What about the land down perpendicular? Dunsparce: And no, Rotom, there's no such thing. Gordon: What's that, Elizabeth? Elizabeth: I was playing along. Ichiga: (jokes) How about land down Rotom? Rotom: Wouldn't that be my butt? Gordon: Stop with the butt jokes! Rotom: The land of soybeans. Elizabeth: Which you're never going to. Emboar: Stop mentioning soy, it gives me the willies.. Elizabeth: And why are you talking about something you know makes you have an allergic reaction? Rotom: Butt, butt, butt! Emboar had a ticked off mark and blasted Rotom with Flamethrower. Rotom turned around and let out the loudest fart it possibly could. Rotom: In your face too. Elizabeth: Rotom! Gordon: That was one giant fart. Rotom: *makes noises with its mouth while shaking its behind* Elizabeth: Stop that! Rotom: Ok. Ichiga: And you make enough butt jokes. To be continued: A Trainer, Not A Petting Zoo Major events Trivia * Characters *Elizabeth *Gordon *Ichiga *Valona *Eddie *Emily *Bella the guinea pig *Nurse Joy Pokémon * Rotom (Elizabeth's) * Manaphy (Storybook) * Phione (Storybook) * Ditto (Elizabeth's) * Emboar (Gordon's) * Leavanny (Gordon's) * Gardevoir (Gordon's; Shiny) * Venusaur (Ichiga's) * Froslass (Ichiga's) * Chansey (Valona's) * Cinccino (merchandise) * Grovyle (Eddie's) * Larvesta (Emily's) * Chansey (Nurse Joy's; ×2)